


Our Time To Go

by disasterboy



Category: Point North (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merpeople, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: Niles and Jon break up, sort of.
Relationships: Jon Lundin/Niles Gibbs
Kudos: 1





	Our Time To Go

"We need to talk," was the first thing Niles said as Jon approached their usual meeting spot. Truthfully, Jon had known this was coming, but it still hurt to see the look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Is this what I think it's gonna be?"

"It is," Niles sighed, taking one of Jon's hands in his own. Jon busied himself with swiping his thumb over the rough patch of scales on the back of Niles' hand as he talked. "Babe, we're living totally different lives, and I don't think this is gonna work anymore."

"We've been making it work up until now. Please, don't-"

"Jon, we only see each other once a week. I love you— you know that I do— but we can't keep going on like this."

Wow. When did Jon's life turn into a cheesy romantic movie?

Niles looked just as sad and crushed as Jon felt. The merman's iridescent tail flickered in the water, reflecting the pale moonlight and reminding Jon of the night Niles rescued him from drowning. The hand that Jon wasn't holding reached out to tenderly wipe away a tear that had fallen down Jon's cheek.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. I just... I don't want to live this way, not being able to see you or hold you whenever I want," Niles continued.

Jon didn't say anything. Opening his mouth would be the equivalent of opening up the proverbial flood gates and letting all of the water pour out.

"I'll stay here until morning, at least. But after that..." Niles didn't need to finish his sentence; the human understood the message perfectly, even without words. Jon sighed and moved to sit in the shallows. Niles hauled himself further out of the water, and soon Jon had a soaking wet merman in his arms. The crashing waves thundered farther out on the lake, and whatever remained of them washed over Jon's legs and feet. It soothed him while also chilling him to the bone.

When Niles shifted slightly in his grip, an idea wormed its way into Jon's brain as he watched the way the water glided and moved around his tail. He smiled softly, kicking one of his feet experimentally.

"Turn me."

"What?"

"Into a merman."

"Can... Can you repeat that?"

"Are your ears clogged or something? Turn me into a merman!"

Niles turned to stare at him. His expression was a mix of shock and something close to " _I am dating the dumbest human possible_ ". "Why?"

"So we can be together. You told me a while ago that there was a way for humans to become mers, right?"

"There is a way, but... are you sure, Jon? Your human life won't wait for you; once you change, you can't go back. It's permanent."

This made Jon pause. He thought about his life in LA, about Andy and Timmy and Cody and all of his friends... and then he thought about Niles, and his eyes, and his mouth, and his pretty tail, and his _arms_ —

"I'm sure."

Niles nodded before pushing himself back into the water. 

"Stay there; I'll be right back."

Jon did as he was told, staying on the beach until Niles resurfaced. Instead of coming back to the shallows, however, Niles motioned for Jon to swim out to where he was in the deeper part of the lake. As Jon swam out, he noticed that Niles was holding some kind of seaweed. When Jon finally reached him, the merman held out the sopping wet green mess to Jon.

"Eat this."

"Really?"

"Really."

Raising an eyebrow, Jon took the seaweed from Niles. Despite any misgivings and doubts he had, he still obediently stuck the seaweed in his mouth. As he swallowed, his entire body began to itch, and then burn, and not even three seconds after the seaweed hit his stomach he was grabbing onto Niles for dear life. He felt like he was being ripped apart over and over again before being stitched back together and repeating the process. The pain was horrible, and Jon didn't know if he would be able to remain conscious for the entire process.

Five seconds after that thought crossed his mind, his body proved him right. Niles whispered apology after apology into his bleached blonde hair as he passed out in the water.

* * *

When Jon opened his eyes again, all he saw was Niles' smile, and he knew he had made the right decision.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Come on, I want you to meet my family."


End file.
